


First Encounters

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Benny is a good friend, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Claiming, Dean and Sam are Good Sons, Fluff and Angst, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Lonely Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Public Claiming, Public Sex, True Mates, Wing Kink, Xenophobic John Winchester, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Detective Dean Winchester isn’t expecting to turn up at work that day and find out the translator assigned to his department is actually his true mate.And an angel.Which is okay, because Castiel wasn’t expecting to meet his true mate either.





	First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> John Winchester is a total jerk in this. He hates angels and isn’t ashamed to show it.
> 
> Dean hasn’t forgiven his dad (neither has Sam) but he will not neglect his obligations.
> 
> There is reference to past abuse in this, which may make you question why Dean and Sam choose to still be associated with their father, but they have a strong sense of obligation to him which isn’t the same as them feeling what he did is okay, or the man he is (still is) now.
> 
> That being said, if past abuse and Dean and Sam choosing to be in contact with their dad, and Dean looking after him, will trigger or adversely affect you in any way, please don’t read any further.

“Fucking look at it,” John said, drawing Dean’s attention away from the cashier as he was handing over his credit card.

He followed John’s stare, and tried not to let his dismay show. There was an angel packing shelves near the door, wings tucked in so they didn’t get in the way, lifting packs too heavy for a human to manage alone.

When the angel needed to reach the top shelf, he looked around to make sure no one was near, stretched his wings, and did a kind of sharp downward motion that propelled him up high enough to continue.

He kind of hovered there, just the occasional flap of those amazing wings needed to keep him aloft.

“Bad enough they’re down here at all,” John said. “Now they’re working in here, too?”

The cashier gave him a glare which John either didn’t notice, or ignored. Dean looked apologetic as he paid for his dad’s groceries, and then put the bags in the shopping cart as they headed for the exit.

They were almost out, Dean thinking that maybe his dad had said his piece, when John stared venomously at the angel.

“Fucking angel trash,” he spat. “Why you don’t you go sit on a cloud somewhere, you freak!”

“Fuck’s sake,” Dean snapped. He shoved the cart forward, where it bumped against one of the concrete pillars holding up the store front, and grabbed his dad’s arm. “Dad, come on!”

He encouraged his dad after the cart, and turned to face the bewildered angel. “Look, dude, I’m sorry, okay?”

The angel didn’t seem moved by either the outburst or the apology, and Dean wondered if he was one of the few angels who were mute, or...damaged.

It was a word he hated, but when Heaven had suffered The Upheaval, a lot of angels had gotten hurt and while they were able to function, practical interaction with other people was beyond them.

It made him angrier that his dad had spoken that way, but there was nothing he could do about it, except usher the man to their car, and listen to him bitch as Dean loaded the bags into the trunk.

“It’s not their fault, dad,” he said wearily, as he had done many times before. “They’re refugees; they didn’t have anywhere else to go.”

“And that’s our problem, how? Somebody ought to round them up and-“

Dean slammed the trunk down sharply, then patted the metal as an apology to Baby. It wasn’t her fault his dad was in full on dick mode that day.

“And nothing,” Dean said. “Dad, harassing them is illegal. And it’s just wrong. Just leave them be, okay?”

John had that mean look in his eye which, twenty years ago, would have Dean tensing up in readiness for a blow.

But since Dean had grown tall and filled out, and made it clear John would never be lifting a hand to him or Sam again, all John could do now was use his tongue.

“They’re vermin,” he said. “Taking human jobs, mixing with humans. Next you know, they’ll be mating with us.” He scowled as if the thought was the worst ever scenario he could be faced with.

Dean figured that wasn’t a good time to mention the mating thing was _already_ happening; Sam was the Twitter freak, and he got that stupid happy little look about him when he told Dean how he’d read about angels dating and marrying humans, and this was how eventually angels would be fully accepted into their society.

He was probably right, but Dean had a feeling it wouldn’t happen as quick as Sam hoped.

“Just...get in the car, dad, please,” 

++

He barely made it to the station for the start of his shift, and was grateful to see that Crowley, their lieutenant, was ensconced in his throne room with a bunch of guys in suits.

“Trouble?” Dean asked, as he grabbed a coffee and sat down, turning on his PC, and trying to make it look like he’d been there for at least ten minutes.

Benny let his gaze drift from Crowley’s office to his partner. “Who knows,” he said, his lazy tone belying the razor sharp focus Dean knew Benny put on everything.

Nothing got by him, which was why he wasn’t surprised when Benny started staring him out.

“What?”

“Trouble?”

Dean sighed. “Just...my dad. Reminding why I’m glad me and Sammy didn’t turn out like him.”

Benny had already had experience of John Winchester. A family dinner, to which Dean had invited Benny, because he was Dean’s family, and Dean was the only family _Benny_ had, and it hadn’t gone that well.

Truth, Dean knew it was only because Benny used his fists last that he hadn’t had to pull his dad and his partner apart.

But just like Dean had to tolerate John’s extreme views, John had to accept that Benny would be staying a part of Dean’s life as long as he had any say in it.

Family didn’t end with blood.

Crowley’s door opened, just then, and the lieutenant came out, the men following him.

“Detectives,” Crowley said, and everyone was already turning to see what was going on, as curious as Dean about the strangers. “We’re fortunate enough to finally get that translator we’ve been requesting since last year. Now, I’ve assured the commissioner that our department is open minded and welcoming, and that Castiel won’t have any problems here.”

There was a hint of threat in his tone, and Dean wanted to ask why he thought anybody would have a problem here, when he got his first good look at the guy who, he presumed, was Castiel.

Except he wasn’t just a guy. He was an angel.

Something hit Dean hard then, like he’d been sucker punched. He swayed onto his feet, his vision tunnelling to exclude everything except the angel.

Dark haired, dark winged (tucked in tight to his back, and Dean felt like it wasn’t to keep them out of the way, it seemed more like he was _ashamed_ ) and blue eyes that just sang to him.

He knew what this was, it didn’t happen to everybody because not everybody was lucky enough to have it happen, but it was happening to him, and his body took over.

He was pushing past Benny, and snarled when his partner made a grab for him, wrenching away, hearing the _Oh, shit_ as Benny no doubt realised what was going on.

A murmur of confusion started to spread through the room, and Crowley couldn’t miss the detective heading toward their group with purpose. “Winchester?”

This was probably going to lead to a disciplinary if he was lucky, his badge if he wasn’t, but right then Dean didn’t care. He reached past Crowley, and grabbed the tie his mate was wearing, his _mate_ (and this was an angel in a business suit, and something made Dean a little cute about that, like a bunny in a hat or something) and he’d tugged the angel forward and into his arms.

And the angel went.

++

Castiel winced as Crowley made a heavy handed point about the humans gathered in front of them not treating him any differently.

Of course they would. He was different. But all he asked was to be treated fairly. He didn’t expect it; so far, this was his fourth assignment in two years, and the first two had ended for his own safety (coming home to find a pool of holy oil inside his apartment door was more frightening than he’d imagined it would be), the other two had been because people simply refused to work with an angel.

Which, Castiel’s superiors had told him, was illegal, but for everyone’s sake they’d try to find him a more...accepting environment to work in.

And so, here he was, and then suddenly Castiel’s attention was drawn to the human moving fast towards them.

His wings flared but not, as he anticipated, in response to a threat; their posture was different, and he felt his cheeks turn hot as he realised they were extending themselves in a welcoming gesture to his _mate_.

The human was his mate.

The awareness had Castiel staggering back a step even as his wings’ movement pushed him forward, closer to the human who seemed to know exactly who Castiel was and not for the first time since being among humans, the angel felt a stab of fear.

The mating drive didn’t care for anything behind physical compatibility. It could be denied, at cost, but the biological necessity and tradition generally ensured that true mates coupled upon their first awareness and once that was done, there was no separating them.

But it didn’t mean an angel (or a human, Castiel supposed) could count on their mate being a decent person. He’d heard horror stories of claimings that resulted in lifetimes of unhappiness at best, or abuse at worse.

In truth, Castiel hadn’t expected to find his true mate, or if he did, be accepted by them. Few of the other angels had any time for him, even before they’d been so cruelly driven from their home, and the isolation Castiel had suffered there because his wings were black had only continued on Earth. So much so that he rarely interacted with any other angels, which meant he spent a large amount of his time alone.

The only angels who’d really had time for him, who Cas had really considered his family, were Benjamin, Balthazar and Gabriel, and to his grief, he’d never been able to find out if they survived The Upheaval.

But even if there was a true mate out there for him, he certainly hadn’t expected to find one here, but this brown haired, green eyed human making his way forward with intent…

He was pleasing to the eyes, and Castiel squinted as he dared to looked deeper.

He knew the human in an instant, saw his soul shining so brightly that Castiel was entranced. 

_Dean Winchester_.

Troubled, Castiel sensed, but a righteous man.

And then the righteous man was pulling him forward, and kissing him.

++

Dean didn’t waste any time. This was his mate and, unless the angel rejected him, Dean was going to do as his body demanded. He was going to claim his mate, and nobody was going to stop him.

The angel seemed to be of the same idea.

He kissed Dean back hungrily, holding the human to him, and Dean growled his approval. Then he turned, spying the empty desk that had probably been intended for their new recruit.

Just maybe not like this.

Dean lifted the angel, hands gripping the back of his thighs, and laid him down on the desk. The angel’s wings positively flared towards him, as the angel himself slid back, and spread his legs in what Dean could only interpret as a wanton invitation.

Castiel was submitting to him, to his claim.

And then Crowley was yelling at him, and Dean could see him approaching out of his peripheral vision, and he felt his temper rise.

If Crowley got in between them, Dean knew losing his job would be the least of his problems. He’d end up in jail with some of the people he’d helped put there.

But then Benny was stepping in, pulling Crowley back, and Dean heard him state what should have been so obvious, that the angel was Dean’s true mate, and that meant everybody backing off and not interfering with what was clearly a mutually consensual claiming.

Dean wasn’t careful as he tore open the angel’s pants, baring him, but moving in close enough that no one else could really see.

But sure as he was that Castiel was all for this, Dean wanted to hear it. He cupped the angel’s jaw, and looked down into those sapphire eyes.

“Castiel. _Cas_. Do you want this? Do you want me? It’s okay, if it’s no.”

It would break Dean, but he’d never force himself on anyone.

The angel reached up to wrap his fingers gently around Dean’s, squeezing, not looking to push his hand away.

“I want you, Dean.”

How…. It didn’t matter. Dean had heard some crazy stories about angels, but right now it wasn’t important, there’d be time later to learn all about his mate.

But fuck, that voice. He wanted to hear how it sounded crying out his name as he made the angel come.

He reached out for those trembling wings, nuzzling his approval when they stayed still enough for him to pet. They even moved in closer, cocooning them, and Dean was okay with that, sensing that maybe while he didn’t care who witnessed this claiming, the angel might not be so keen.

It made it all so much more intense, and Dean wasn’t surprised when the finger he teased into the angel’s entrance popped through freely, and was presented with a slick readiness.

They were mates, after all, their bodies knew what was coming.

And Dean was already hard enough to hammer nails, and he glanced once more at the angel, just to be sure, and found nothing there but a ready hunger.

He sank in, bottoming in one long push, that had Cas gasping his name.

Cas’s heels dug into his back as Dean moved, timing his thrusts as Cas arched up to meet him, soothing any discomfort with kisses, and tiny licks of the angel’s neck and clavicles, and then his nipples, driving the angel into wordless approval.

When Dean came, sealing their bond, he got his desire; Cas practically screamed his name, and then he was coming too, and Dean held the angel to him as they both panted, and settled.

He slipped out slowly, but kept Cas in his arms.

“So,” he managed. “Guess you’re mine now, huh, angel?”

He knew he sounded doubtful, because he wasn’t one of those guys who’d force his mate to stay if they changed their mind, and that had been pretty sudden and intense, and yes, that was how it was supposed to go, and Cas had said yes, but still…

He’d never thought to find someone who’d willingly saddle themselves with him for their whole life.

Cas looked at him like Dean _was_ Heaven, and kissed him gently on the lips. “Yes, yours,” he said. “And you’re mine.”

There was just the hint of a question there, and Dean chuckled. Yeah, what a pair they’d make, but they’d be fine.

“Always,” he said. And then remembered they were half naked in the middle of the squad room.

He let go of Cas with one hand, and gently dipped the angel’s wing to see Crowley standing there with his mouth open, eyes nearly as wide.

“Just….Both of you, go home for the day,” he stammered, finally. “You can show Castiel the ropes tomorrow.”

Then he went back inside, the other men following him, and Dean blushed as Benny started to clap.

Some people joined in, some didn’t, and Dean sorted out who was who so he knew which of them might try to cause Cas problems.

Try.

He stepped back and helped Cas stand up, and tugged the angel’s trench coat closed around him. It wasn’t great, but it’d do until he could get Cas some more pants.

Benny came over, cautiously, until Dean signalled it was safe to approach and the fierce territoriality from earlier had been soothed enough.

“So. My partner’s partner.” He grinned.

Dean felt his face flush at the knowledge that he and Cas had just given the whole squad quite a show. “Cas,” he said. “This is Benny. Benny, Cas.”

Cas eyed Benny wearily, but then seemed satisfied and held out his hand. They shook, and Benny walked them both out to Dean’s car.

Dean held the door for Cas, grateful the Impala was big enough for the angel and wings, once they were tucked in, and then closed the door.

Benny took his arm before Dean could get in the other side. “I’m happy for you, brother,” he said, when Dean gave him a sharp look. “And I know Sam will be too. But we both know somebody who won’t, Dean. What are you going to do?”

Dean groaned, as John came to mind. Holy shit, he’d have to tell his father and he could imagine the reaction.

But it didn’t matter. This was his life, and he’d let John have control of enough of it.

“I know what I’m going to do,” he said, and looked down at his angel, his mate. “I’m going to take care of Cas. And what my dad does? That’s up to him.”

Then he got in, and the first person he called as they drove home was Sam.


End file.
